Caramel
by IanPhilippe
Summary: YAOI..SasuNaru.. Once upon a time, there was a boy who loved caramel... and it had the consequences


**Caramel**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto characters, which belong to brilliant Masashi Kishimoto. I just make them do as I wish

**Warning:** This story contains Yaoi, which means male x male action. If you do not like it, feel free to flame – your flames will be used in process of making more caramel

**A/N:** Written on request of and dedicated to my beloved Misako-chan, who absolutely LOVES caramel… and of course, Sasuke and Naruto

Uchiha Sasuke was well known for his hatred towards anything sweet through whole Konoha village.

There was no way that scary, _scary_ Uchiha brat could like sweets – no one had ever seen him eating _anything_ that just looked like sweet thing and there was even that rumour making all Konoha mothers warn their little daughters, one terrifying rumour about a girl ending up staring to nowhere and muttering something about "that horrible red-eyed demon" for whole two weeks – right after she had tried to give Uchiha Sasuke one small, innocent Valentine's chocolate.

It was a plain fact that Sasuke hated sweet things; it was like saying that sky is blue or grass is green. But despite that fact, even a boy like Uchiha Sasuke, boy who never smiled, never showed emotions (except talking about killing his brother, that is), a boy who always had that look of touch-me-and-you-will-see-what-a-real-pain-is… even _this_ boy had his little, dark secret.

He was addicted to caramel.

No one knew, of course. It would ruin his image, would anyone know that Sasuke's only pleasure he allowed himself, was the sweetest of all sweet things. He ate anything and everything that consisted of caramel. He could cook pretty well for someone sixteen years old; although there were only a few meals he could cook without using (more or less melted) sugar. He had been eating fish with caramel, meat with caramel, vegetables in caramel, every piece of sushi he dipped into caramel and even rice he mixed with caramel.

He was just a caramel freak - he had to admit it himself. Sasuke even developed seventh sense – sense to smell, feel and detect anything caramel-like within a 50-meter-radius.

On the other side, Uzumaki Naruto was different. He never made a big deal out of his eating habits; everyone in Konoha knew that Naruto liked candies, lollipops and chocolate more than his life – if he didn't want to be a Hokage, he would certainly become a candy-maker.

So no one was truly surprised, neither Sakura nor Kakashi-sensei, when they saw Naruto walking Konoha streets with a big pack of candies, smiling happily just as if he was told he was to be a Hokage from this moment on.

Even Sasuke resisted an urge to try and smile, as he saw the Kyuubi-boy chewing on something sweet. That was only good point that sweets had to Sasuke – they could make Naruto look so absolutely adorable and child-like, despite the fact that Naruto had grown so much these past years.

When Sasuke returned to Konoha, he refused to believe it was Naruto, that young man waving at him cheerfully, wide smile reflecting in his blue eyes. The smile, eyes, even waving and his yelling "Sasuke-teme" – those were the same as Sasuke had remembered. What made the Uchiha stare in awe with mouth wide open was that apparent change in Naruto's exterior. Though still acting like he was twelve, his body had become visibly muscular and well-built. He had changed his usual orange outfit into something that Sasuke had to describe as sexy-as-hell, even if it were nothing more that usual Chuunin vest with black shirt and pants. Naruto's hair grew longer, falling in his deep blue eyes and his face lost its childish look.

He was just so adorable and innocent Sasuke could not believe it.

And now, his seventh sense twitched and reached out to detect the direction of meaningful sweet scent. It was faint and most of the people did not even notice it – well, _most of the people_ weren't caramel freaks. Sasuke was.

He almost began to drool when he realized that scent was coming from one blonde, clueless boy chewing at his sweets as walking peacefully. Sasuke wasn't certain if drooling was caused by sensing caramel or by the view of certain full lips covered in caramel as Naruto bit at the bonbon and released sweet filling hidden in chocolate.

"Oi, Sasuke-teme," Naruto yelled as he saw dark-haired boy staring at him. No longer was he afraid of those intense eyes as he knew Sasuke was all bark and no bite – or better said, all glare and no harm done.

Sasuke murmured an answer, something between "yeah" and "what?" with glare that made people sitting at nearby restaurant want some kind of powerful exorcism.

"Want some?" asked Naruto innocently. Sasuke glared again, this time directed at the people watching him with panic rising in their hearts.

A restaurant was empty and closed in no time.

Sasuke couldn't afford to loose his face, not to all those people that called him "Sharingan-devil." He did not quite hate it, in fact it felt good to be feared and respected and his little evil soul basked in a glow of those fearful looks thrown at him all the time. He did not want to loose it just for a candy. Even if that candy was filled with caramel, creamy, gold, sweet caramel hanging on those lips…

"Well, I take it as _no_," grinned Naruto and bit another one of chocolate bonbons, distracting Sasuke from his drooling state and giving him a chance to drool again.

Sasuke watched as liquid caramel touched Naruto's lips, leaving them even sweeter, even more desirable for a boy who loved caramel more than anything. It was pure teasing, Sasuke knew that sparkle in blue eyes, that hidden grin which announced Naruto's thoughts to the world.

And he knew better than molesting the Kyuubi-boy in the middle of a street, however empty and lifeless it seemed to be.

Sasuke made a mental note to get his revenge and took his leave towards his home full of sweet caramel things.

"Oi, Usuratonkachi…"

Naruto stopped throwing kunai and turned around. To this moment, he thought his secret spot for training was… well, secret. He never got distracted here, not even by animals from forest surrounding a little meadow, not to speak about anyone from village.

And there he was, an Uchiha-boy resting against a trunk of an old tree, watching him carefully, and – oh my god! – was it really a smile that curved those thin lips?

In his lap, there was a pack of something Naruto recognized as sweets.

"Want some?"

Young Chuunin stared with mouth wide open as he watched what he thought had to be eight wonder of the world – Sasuke Uchiha eating sweets and apparently _enjoying _it.

"Well, I will take it as a _no_," Sasuke said teasingly and took one of the bonbons. He licked it provocatively, not breaking an eye contact with Naruto, and then bit it hard, golden liquid spilling over his lips and chin.

Naruto watched his former team-mate with mixed emotions he was sure he shouldn't have, with some parts of his body twitching – parts that really _weren't _supposed to twitch while looking at Sasuke.

"No," Naruto breathed silently, unable to move, unable to think, just watching a wet tongue licking down caramel dripping from thin lips. He imagined more things that he would like to see _dripping_ and _licking_ and felt that twitch again – twitch deep in his stomach and in his pants, a stir down there where again it should not stir.

"No? You sure you don't want it?" Sasuke asked with low, husky voice that made Naruto's breath catch in his throat. _He meant the candy, THE CANDY_, he tried to convince himself, but failed when seeing Sasuke's long finger wiping spilled caramel from his chin and oh my god, licking it from that finger, looking at Naruto as if asking for more…

No one could stand it and Naruto certainly wasn't one to deny his feelings and instinct. Only instinct he had telling him to jump Sasuke and molest him right here, right now.

_Come here already,_ pleaded Sasuke silently, as he licked sweet liquid from his own finger, imagining far more pleasurable place he could lick and far more sweeter lips, which were just now formed in a perfect O-shape as Naruto seemed to quite not believe what he was seeing. _Are you made of stone, damn it!_

Naruto took few steps towards Sasuke and cleared his throat.

"Yes… I mean, yes, I want some," he whispered, unable to say it out loudly as his voice was damn too low and trembling.

"Then come get it," grinned Sasuke and bit another of sweet bonbons, closing his eyes and softly moaning. It was apparently too much for Naruto, as he took last few steps with amazing speed, sank to his knees and practically pinned Sasuke to the tree.

"As you wish," he whispered, his breath caressing Sasuke's skin and making the Uchiha shiver under the pressure of Naruto's firm body against his own.

Sasuke barely could make a move to lead his plan to a successful end. He took another bonbon, vision of Naruto's lips on his own making him shake with anticipation, and provocatively looked at the other boy, his eyes half-closed.

"Take it," Sasuke whispered, reaching his hand and offering the sweet to Naruto, ghosting a bonbon over boy's lips, leaving a faint chocolate mark behind. Then, Sasuke carefully placed a bonbon between his own teeth and waited for a reaction.

He did not have to wait long, as blue eyes watched his every movement with plain flash of something wicked hidden in those turquoise depths. Naruto leaned forward without further thoughts and with intention of taking a sweet prize. Their lips met for a faintest of touches, but Naruto certainly could say he liked the feeling of smooth, hot lips against his own. He bit down the chocolate and could feel the caramel spilling into their kiss as their lips closed around each other.

It was just a simple kiss, but it sent shivers down Sasuke's spine and he instinctively reached for blonde hair to make it deeper and longer. Still questioning the other boy, he licked caramel from Naruto's lips and curiously bit his lower one. He was granted an approval immediately, as Kyuubi-boy opened his mouth eagerly and moaned silently, just like a little fox. Sasuke's tongue slipped into warm cave of Naruto's mouth and teased his tongue playfully, demanding an activity from blonde boy, which he was willing to give.

Eventually they had to part, breathing rapidly and gasping for air. Sasuke wasn't keen on leaving Naruto come to his senses and began to trail a path down blonde's chin with his tongue, licking away every little trace of caramel that was left on tanned skin. Naruto's uneven breath catching in his throat from time to time told Sasuke everything he needed as he proceeded to Naruto's neck, biting down hardly, caressing a wounded place with butterfly kiss, leaving a reddened mark behind.

Naruto moaned even louder as he felt Sasuke's ministrations on his neck and shoulders, not even quite sure when the dark-haired boy managed to unzip his shirt and push it down his arms. He tried to do the same, but that Uchiha-crest thing Sasuke still wore had no buttons or a zip. Naruto growled with discontent and moved his hands under that damned black shirt, smiling unconsciously as his fingers came to contact with bare skin. Sasuke was apparently even more pleased with those movements, considering more heat that appeared in his kisses and soft moans against Naruto's skin, as blonde's fingers hesitantly touched his nipple, toying with it until it hardened.

And it was not the only thing hardening, as Naruto had found his pants way too tight a while ago and so did Sasuke, helping his blonde solve that problem, unfastening his Shinobi pants and caressing smooth skin of Naruto's buttocks. He looked up to find those blue eyes clouded with lust and love, for it certainly was love, that warm feeling spreading over Sasuke's chest along with soft caresses of Naruto's hands. Sasuke couldn't resist but kiss Naruto again, kiss him long and deep, their tongues entwined in a passionate dance, their moans and breaths merging into each other.

Naruto couldn't wait any longer, he wanted more, more of Sasuke and his caramel-like taste, so sweet and soft against his mouth, fingers, body. His legs were shaking and even if they weren't, he wanted more contact with Sasuke, seating himself in his lap and bringing their groins together, creating sweet friction, causing them both to moan loudly. Naruto's eyes went wide open as he felt long fingers on his own hard cock, softly touching at first, but after a few moments gently grabbing and stroking him slowly. He kissed Sasuke again and his hips instinctively bucked up to meet Sasuke's hand, which felt way too good to resist.

Sasuke himself almost couldn't stand it, feeling warm flesh in his hand, stirring under his touch, Naruto's butt firmly rubbing against growing bulge in Sasuke's own pants as blonde boy rolled his hips to aid movements of those magic fingers. When Naruto purred like a big cat and in a sudden flash of activity bit Sasuke's earlobe playfully, Uchiha-boy found himself dangerously near his own release. Despite that, Naruto came first, clutching onto dark fabric of Sasuke's shirt, panting and groaning for more, his hips subconsciously moving towards Sasuke's hand. He spilled himself all over Sasuke's stomach and shirt and let himself fall atop of dark-haired boy, satisfied and gasping for breath.

Sasuke brought his sticky fingers to his lips, tasting essence that was clearly Naruto. At that moment, he would swear it was better than all caramel of the world and if he added that dreamy, satiated expression on Naruto's flushed face, he couldn't possibly want more.

It was only after the blonde came to his senses, unfocused look of afterglow still in his eyes as he smiled at Sasuke happily, when Sasuke remembered his own lust, unsatisfied to this moment and begging for attention.

Blue eyes sparkled with something Sasuke hadn't seen in them in all his life. They were full of promises and combined with Naruto's mischievous grin, Sasuke's jaw dropped. Kyuubi-boy could be childish, immature and seemingly innocent, but at the moment, he looked like pure sex.

Naruto slid down, still looking directly into Sasuke's eyes – that surprised reflection amused him highly, as he knew everyone in village, Sasuke included, thought of him as an innocent child even to these days. Well, he was no whore either, but he certainly wasn't as pure as everyone regarded him.

Naruto's hands won over Sasuke's pants and the blonde grinned, when he saw Sasuke's black boxers with a cartoon fox, _fox_ of all animals of the world.

"You like to have me there, don't you?" Naruto asked and watched with satisfaction as Sasuke's eyes went wide and boy gasped for air, though second one could be even result of warm breath ghosting over his now bare member.

Sasuke watched his not-so-little, not-so-innocent fox licking his cock with wicked expression that announced to the whole world that it was better than any lollipop. The Uchiha closed his eyes – no, he was unable to hold them open any longer as the sensation of silky lips kissing the tip of his member washed over him strongly. He wanted to leave his hands by his sides; he really wanted to, but when that warm, wet cave halfway took his shaft in and sucked questioningly, he just had to grasp a handful of those smooth sun-like hair in a manner that plainly said _yes, I want more_.

Naruto smiled as he felt fingers entangling into his hair and gently pushing his head down. He resisted a bit, though he licked suggestively, his tongue swirling over the head, tasting pre-come leaking from it. He was watching Sasuke, watching his reactions, his eyes tightly closed, uneven breaths escaping his half-opened mouth and his teeth biting his lip as he tried not to moan too loudly. He was just too beautiful to tease him even a while longer and Naruto finally took Sasuke's whole length into his mouth, Uchiha's hips moving on their own, pushing deeper into Naruto's throat. Naruto himself moaned at the sensation and he felt soft shivers in his mouth, announcing Sasuke's coming release. The blonde almost grinned for himself but continued moaning as he knew the feeling of his vocal cords vibrating against Sasuke's cock had to be very pleasing. It was confirmed in no time, as Sasuke came hard, sighing and groaning, his hands still pushing Naruto's head down and thrusting wildly deep into his throat.

Naruto felt his mouth filling with warm seed and he let Sasuke take control over his movements with his hands, silently enjoying Sasuke's expressions and those little sounds he was making unconsciously, swallowing all of his release. Sasuke's fingers left Naruto's hair as he was fully spent and satiated, panting for air that seemed to be out of his lungs. His little fox licked him clean with wicked grin that Sasuke couldn't see as he had his eyes closed, but he could feel that sneer against his skin.

Naruto rose from his position between Sasuke's legs to kiss the tired boy gently, letting him taste himself from Naruto's lips. There was no lust and passion anymore in the kiss; it was only a few words turned into faint touch - _I love you; I will never leave you_, saying it with soft brush of tongues over bruised lips was all either of boys wanted at the moment so precious to them, when Naruto cuddled against Sasuke and hugged him tightly, when Sasuke put his hands around his fox's bare shoulders, covered in sweat and kiss marks from previous actions.

And Sasuke knew – he was no more a "caramel-addict".

Now he was to be a "Naruto-addict."

**Owari**


End file.
